


Galo Dreams of Lio

by smutgusher



Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [2]
Category: ME!ME!ME! - Teddyloid (Music Video), Promare (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lio Fotia, Choking, Dreams and Nightmares, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Skull Fucking, Teacher Galo, Top Lio Fotia, non-consensual consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Galo's managed to go almost the whole winter break without thinking about Lio. Until he does.What happens when you take the Teacher Galo AU and GaloME!ME!ME! and put them together? Nightmares.You could read this as a sequel toA Good Teacher, but if you're familiar with the Teacher AU, this can be read standalone.
Relationships: Gueira/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Galo Dreams of Lio

Galo was relieved to know he wouldn’t see that student again in the new year. The break room gossip on the last day told him that he was moving across the country, and thank god for that.

He could put the year behind him. Pretend none of it ever happened, outside of the class plan. Enjoy his Christmas, ring in the new year.

Which he did, for a while. He lasted the whole season without once thinking of work, right up to the evening of January 3rd, when he went to bed, closed his eyes and he was there, just his whole face filling everything. He’d been waiting for him.

Lio Fotia, with that vampire smile, the boy of his nightmares.

The face split into three, striking a foot down and somehow getting closer. Something from below thumped and pulsed. The smiles never ceased.

They split again. They surrounded him. Galo couldn’t move. He wanted to wake up, but he couldn’t find the way out of his dream as he usually would.

One of the mouths opened, and spoke.

“ **MR THYMOS.** ”

With a puff of smoke, they were all naked.

“ **COME AND FUCK ME, MR. THYMOS.** ” another mouth boomed.

Something shifted. The thumping sound turned to a roar, clarified itself into the unmistakable sounds of hardcore sex at full eardrum-bursting volume. Visions of the two of them floated by, a grotesque rapist’s video collection, and all of it something he’d seen before.

Mr Thymos was on the end of a very long leash. At the other end of the leash was a grinning demon, sitting on the row of sinks that lined the wall of the boys’ bathrooms. Mr Thymos was on his knees near the urinals, hands cupped under his chin, and faithfully sucking the cock of Gueira, one of the students from his grade.

He was trying to do a good job, he really was, but that cock kept bumping against the back of his mouth and he was desperately trying to avoid triggering his gag reflex.

“Swallow, Mr Thymos,” Lio called from the end of the leash.

Galo took a desperate sniff and did that. The cock lodged in his throat felt uncomfortable, and the collar was a little too tight. He kept swallowing away, his throat constricting around the student’s shaft.

Gueira made a dissatisfied grunt and slipped his hand behind Galo’s head, pushing him down into his bushy crotch. The wild hairs tickled the teacher’s nose. Galo began to choke, coughing around the dick lodged in his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, Gueira,” Lio called from across the room.

“You got it, Lio,” Gueira replied, before pulling slightly back and slamming into Mr Thymos’ mouth.

Galo’s eyes began to water. He desperately tried to take in a little air, but his nose was running and almost completely blocked. Gueira had picked up a pace, fucking his throat relentlessly. The hand at the back of his head kept him on his student’s cock.

Lio had a rabid grin on his face, as he did every time Galo was in a situation like this. He jumped off the counter, winding the leash around his palm, and approached the two. Tears were running from Galo’s eyes, and he was turning purple from suffocation. Lio just reached down the back of those gorgeous red booty shorts and pushed a finger on his teacher’s asshole.

“Maybe you’ll die here, Mr Thymos,” he whispered in Galo’s ear, “maybe this is how it ends for you, choking on Gueira’s cock.”

The student flashed Gueira a look, and in response he removed his hand from the back of Galo’s head. Lio just pushed Mr Thymos over, releasing him from his forced throatfuck, and the teacher dropped to the ground and coughed his lungs out.

Galo Thymos’ face was covered with a thick layer of tears, saliva, and other fluids. He felt like he was dying.

Lio’s face loomed over him, with that murderous, crazed smile. It grew larger and larger, until it was all he could see, giant shiny white teeth filling his entire vision.

He tried to scramble back, but under a 50-foot-wide carnivore’s grin, there was nowhere to run. He curled up and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

It wasn’t until the rush of G-forces swirled around his chest that he was able to open them again, to some endless kind of night at fifty thousand feet in the air.

A bolt of red pierced the black, starless sky, spooling out and under him. He fell right into it. It wrapped around his neck, a ribbon made of nylon.

The world faded in around him with a blow to the small of his back, the ribbon tightening harder and harder, until he choked.

His arms flew to his neck, and the voice spoke into his ear.

“This is where you belong, Mr Thymos.”

Galo’s eyes filled with desperate tears, weakly struggling to break free from his own lanyard. His shorts were peeled back, and a hand slipped between his cheeks, massaging his firm ass.

A slap rang out, and Galo squeaked and squirmed.

“Delicious,” the kid growled, and released him from his grip, letting the red cord settle on his back. Galo pressed his head to the floor of the locker room, cringing into the ground from the pain and horror.

It was a shame that him doing that also pushed his ass up into the air. A cold, slick finger pushed into it, and he gasped. It felt around inside him, and withdrew.

Lio grabbed his thighs, marveling at how firm they were. He’d have to decorate them later. He lined up with his teacher’s hole, and pushed his hard cock in.

It was 0-100 immediately. Lio fucked him hard, a rapid clap-clap-clap thrust, pushing it all in. He’d been well-trained to take his student’s entire length in one like that.

Lio grasped the badge lying on Galo’s back and yanked.

“Grk!” Galo choked.

This is how it went. With every thrust in, the lanyard pulled around the throat of Mr Thymos. Lio kept him on the edge of consciousness, pulling the breath out of him and pushing the cock into him.

Galo saw white every time. Even when he wasn’t looking at Lio, he could see his face, a silhouette with those fierce eyes and hellish grin.

Then two of his faces.

Then five.

Then fifty.

Then a hundred.

“ **COME** ”

Lio thrust hard into Galo’s ass and stayed there for a moment longer.

“ **AND** ”

The band held tight around his neck, almost like he was being hanged from it.

“ **FUCK** ”

Lio thrust in again, short and sharp.

“ **ME** ”

One million Lios burst across his sight, converging into one made of blood and hellfire.

That was all his dream state could take. Galo woke up, drenched in sweat and panting like he’d run the 1000m at the Olympics.

It was still night, and once his heart had calmed down a little, he stepped out of bed and into the bathroom, running the faucet cold.

He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink for a moment, held his hands under the faucet and splashed the water onto his face. He slicked his hair up and grabbed a towel, dabbing himself dry.

Lio looked back at him.

“Oh,” said Galo.

The student slipped up behind him, feeling up his tight shirt, caressing his chest.

“Come and fuck me,” Lio whispered into his ear. “Me. Me. Me.”

Lio reached down into his pants, easing Galo’s cock and balls over the band of his sweatpants.

“You never got to use these, did you? I mean, they’re always gonna look at you, because you’re the teacher, and yet you never once topped.” Lio nuzzled into his shoulder and licked the whitish mark of an oval scar. Galo couldn’t move. Lio had him in his grip, both hands held behind his back while he molested him.

He bit into the scar. It opened up, and a line of bright, brilliant blue ran down from it. The student licked away hungrily, feeding from it. He came up for gasping breath, running his tongue up Mr Thymos’ neck.

The mirror showed them both. Galo, frozen in fear and physical restraint, bleeding blue all over the fucking place. Lio, drinking his blood, lapping away as a vampire bat does, his face smeared with the blue.

The lights flickered off suddenly, and the presence was gone.

“Come and fuck me, Mr Thymos,” and the lights clicked on in Galo’s bedroom. Lio was lying there, a look of childish eagerness spread across his face.

Galo smiled. _Inside he screamed._ He dropped those gorgeous red booty shorts to uncover the erection tenting them, and approached the bed with a dominating swagger. _He’s a student, you’re a teacher! Stop!_ He perched on the corner of the bed and looked down at the neon-haired boy, no trace of the smile he’d always known from him.

He slipped a hand behind his head, and pulled Lio into a deep kiss. The other hand fumbled for his boyfriend’s erection. _Stop! Please!_ They broke the kiss, and Galo moved down, clasping both hands under Lio’s perfect behind. He sucked the cock into his mouth and went down on it, making Lio squirm a little. Then he moved down even further, pushing his tongue under the balls and into Lio’s ass, rolling it around the rim and diving inside.

“Ungh,” Lio moaned. “I love youuuu...”

A moment later he stopped. _Just step back, leave, I’m begging you._ His erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest. He reached over to the nightstand and slicked himself up, then tapped the head at Lio’s entrance.

“Are you ready, love?” Galo asked. _This can’t be happening. It’s not happening. I’m dreaming._

“Just...” Lio moaned. “Just come and fuck me, Galo!”

That was all the consent he needed. _I don’t w_ _ant this_ _!_ He carefully pushed himself into Lio, who groaned at the sensation of being filled with his lover’s cock. _Please!_

Galo waited for a moment for Lio to adjust, before slowly pumping into him. Galo and Lio fucked, and Lio’s happy screams and moans filled their room, punctuated with Galo’s furtive grunts from thrusting into him.

Lio looked up at Galo with such overwhelming love, and his boyfriend’s heart filled with joy. Galo wanted to cry. _Galo wanted to cry._

He leaned over him for a moment, pushing all the way inside, and kissed that pretty mouth. _Galo wanted to vomit._

They broke their kiss, and Lio pulled his face off and put it to one side. Blood went everywhere, flooding the sheets with red. _The face he knew._

Galo kept going. _Galo just wanted to stop, to wake up, to get away._ Lio’s bloodstained hands reached to his cock, jerking off and smearing the blood everywhere.

Things got fuzzier. Things got smaller. Things got louder.

Galo slammed into Lio’s ass and came. He could feel the beautiful warmth of his boyfriend’s body around his cock, shooting his shot into him.

In a blink, he’d pulled back from the scene, back to where he’d been, one thousand clips playing over and over. Memories. Fantasies. Dreams. Lio was in every one.

He pulled back further. The videos aligned, formed an endless wall. The screens got smaller.

They all flickered to a deep red and a deep black, and Lio’s face appeared on them.

A huge, thrumming, screaming crash blasted through him, like he was being torn ap-

That was when he woke up, to daylight.

His heart thundered in his chest, his hands pressed into the mattress, and he stared at the white ceiling of his apartment until the bumps and flecks of paint that covered it came into focus. He was panting, the same way someone who’d escaped death was panting.

He got up, went to the bathroom, washed his face. He looked in the mirror.

No Lio.

He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He poured himself cereal, filled the bowl with milk, and sat in front of the TV. Even at his age, he still watched cartoons. His favorite being about a team of hi-tech firefighters.

A streak of red sat in the corner of his eye, and he glanced at it uneasily. His red lanyard was still draped over one corner of a chair from where he last put it. He should really replace it with something… different.

Showered, tracksuit on, a go-cup filled with coffee and the lanyard and badge in his pocket, Galo Thymos went to school.

* * *

Students filtered into the locker room. Galo glanced up from the desk in his office, noting all the people he recognized from the previous semester.

Lio was not one of them, and an uneasy feeling of almost-relief bubbled up in his chest.

The clock ticked past the hour. Time to start. Reluctantly, he picked up the lanyard from his chair and draped it over the back of his head. Despite it being nowhere near his throat, it still constricted involuntarily.

He encountered a line of surly, unfit students waiting for him at one end of the locker room. He looked over his clipboard and burst into a smile, one that the students did not return.

“Let’s take attendance. We have a lot to go through today, but don’t worry, I’m here for you!” he beamed.

Then he looked slightly to his left, to see Principal Kray striding in.

“Hello, boys and girls. I’m just here to talk to Mr Thymos for a moment. We’ll be a minute.”

Kray placed one hand firmly on Galo’s back and directed him back towards his office.

Through the window, a neon-haired boy was sitting at his desk. Galo froze.

“Lio’s parents decided to cancel their move. They just didn’t want to uproot the boy, thought it best to have stability. He’d been doing so well in the past month. So different from what he used to be.”

Galo cleared his throat. “Mmm hmm,” was the only sound he could make, between clenched teeth.

“Actually, he mentioned you in particular.”

“R-really?” Galo stuttered.

“Yes. He said you’re his favorite teacher.”

Lio looked up, recognizing the two, and waved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Support me on Twitter, Mastodon and more 🔞](https://smutgusher.com)   
> 


End file.
